In recent years, application of 3G (third-generation) services have become more and more extensively in the world, and intelligent terminals and data card-based netbooks have been widely used, resulting in a huge increase of wireless Internet services. If such networking services and traditional services (such as short message services, voice services) are both transmitted over mobile networks, overload in the PS (Packet Switched) domain will be caused necessarily with an adverse influence on quality of the traditional services; while at the same time, quality of the networking services would be impaired as well due to the limitation by bandwidth of the mobile networks and apparatus capacity.
A networking service offloading method is available in the prior art, in which when a user needs the networking services, a specific APN (Access Point Name) is set and a PDP activation request is made by using the specific APN, and an SGSN (Serving GPRS Support Node) and a DNS (Domain Name System) server on the Internet cooperate to determine according to the specific APN that the service the user presently needs is the networking service and then to notify an SGSN module in a base station to transmit the user's networking service to the Internet network via a Gi interface at the base station; for a non-specific APN, an SGSN in the mobile network is selected and the user's traditional service is transmitted over the mobile network. Optionally, both the networking service transmitted via the Gi interface at the base station and the traditional service transmitted over the mobile network pass through a VAS (Value-Added Server) which calculates a fee for a value-added service in a case where the current service that the user is enjoying is the value-added service (such as incoming call display, GPRS traffic service set, or the like).
During making the present invention, the inventors have found that, in the method of offloading networking services provided by the prior art, it is necessary for the user to set a specific APN; since different APNs may need to be set for the networking services provided by different telecommunication operators, the user is required to understand the meaning of the APN thereby posing a high requirement for the capability of the user, which becomes a bottleneck for usage of 3G networking services.